


Carsick

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: The boys take a road trip and Jack's driving makes Alex carsick.





	Carsick

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in about 2008.

“Jack, for the love of everything good in this world, please don’t drive like shit,” Rian said as Jack, Zack, Alex and himself all walked over to his car.  
“I haven’t even driven at all yet dude, why are you assuming things?” Jack defensively replied.   
The boys were currently in between tours and decided to drive to the college of some high school friends for the weekend. They were set to stay in a hotel close to the campus, since it would be easier than staying in the small dorms with friends. Going to parties and a football game was on their agenda, and they couldn’t have been more excited for it all. They were all glad that they found a job that didn’t require a college education, but they did like the party atmosphere on college campuses.   
The school was right under four hours away from Baltimore, so they all agreed to drive for an hour each. The first two hours had passed, and Rian and Alex had done their share of the drive, and they’d stopped at a burger place on the way as an early dinner.  
“Well Jack, you weren’t the greatest driver when we were in high school,” Alex pointed out.  
“Hey, we were kids then, I’m an adult now. I know how to drive, and I know how to do it well,” Jack countered.  
“You’re only twenty now, dude, you’re not that much older,” Alex replied.   
“Hey, I bet your driving has definitely improved over these last two years. You know, the two years we’ve spent on the road, not having to drive basically at all,” Zack sarcastically added, making Rian, Alex and himself laugh.  
“You guys can all fuck off now. Rian give me the key,” Jack requested. Rian handed Jack the keys with an apprehensive look on his face, then Jack unlocked the doors. Zack sat up front with Jack, leaving Rian and Alex in the backseat.  
“Okay, let’s do this!” Jack exclaimed, turning on the car. He started to back up, not realizing how sensitive the pedal was, making the car back up very fast. Jack quickly slammed on the breaks, making the car jerk to a stop.  
“Oh yeah, driver of the year,” Alex muttered.  
“That was just an unlucky start, you guys need to quit worrying. Besides, it’s Rian’s sensitive ass pedal that made that happen in the first place,” Jack defended.  
“Yeah, blame the car, not the one controlling it,” Zack said.  
“Jack, if you wreck my car, I’ll kill you,” Rian added in a serious tone.  
“You guys are annoying as shit. Can we just drop this so we can leave here, get to the hotel, then go to the fun and cool college party with Tony?” Jack requested.  
“Fine, just be careful. We promise to let up on you some,” Alex agreed. With that, Jack carefully got them out of the parking lot and onto the highway.   
At first, Jack’s driving wasn’t too bad. He mostly stayed at the speed limit and drove very cautiously. Eventually, he saw that there were no cars for a while, so he sped up, making the other three grab onto the safety handles above them in fear. Soon after, Jack saw more cars coming up, and pressed on the breaks hard. They ended up in a bit of a traffic gridlock, making Jack jerk the car quite a bit as he switched back and forth between lanes.   
Rian and Zack felt nervous because of Jack’s driving, but were overall okay, unlike Alex. He’d gotten carsick fairly often as a kid, but it mostly went away when he got older. Unfortunately, it was starting to come back now because of Jack’s driving. He started to take some deep breaths, hoping that he could just calm himself down, and everything would be fine. Not much later, they got out of the traffic jam, and Jack started driving fast again. The next stretch of the road was very mountainous, making them go up and down constantly, which left Alex feeling worse. He shifted around in his seat some, and put an arm around his stomach, which Rian quickly picked up on.   
“Hey, are you alright, Alex?” Rian asked.  
“I feel a bit carsick, but I’ll be alright, no need to worry,” Alex replied.  
“Okay, but say something if you start to feel worse,” Rian instructed. Alex just nodded as he leaned his head against the window. Jack decided that he wanted to get out of all of the mountains and get back to the flat roads so he sped up some, but soon after had to slow down and merge quickly to avoid getting into an accident. He ended up merging a lot in a short time, making Alex feel much worse. Alex squeezed his eyes shut, tightening the grip around his stomach.   
“Jack, could you not cut and weave so much? I’m starting to feel really sick,” Alex requested, making everyone turn to look at him. When Jack saw his best friend, he gave a sympathetic look.  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry dude, I-“ Jack started.  
“Dude, watch out!” Zack exclaimed, pointing to a car that Jack was getting dangerously close to. Jack jerked the car again, barely missing the car in front of them. The big jerk made the pain in Alex’s stomach unbearable, and he quickly put a hand to his mouth.  
“Are you going to get sick, Alex?” Rian asked, urgency in his voice. Alex just nodded in reply. He hunched over and held his stomach, then put his head in his lap.  
“There’s a rest stop five miles up. If Jack doesn’t drive like a dick until we get there, do you think you can hold it?” Zack asked, pointing to a sign on the side of the highway.  
“Think so,” Alex choked out, still hunched over. Rian scooted next to Alex and put his arm around him, hoping to give him some comfort. At this point, just being in a moving car is making Alex’s stomach churn painfully.   
By the time they got to the rest stop, Alex had done everything he could to hold off on getting sick. As soon as Jack put the car in park, Alex got up and ran into the rest stop, one hand on his stomach and the other on his mouth. He was relieved that there wasn’t anyone else in the rest room, as he went in the handicapped stall and locked the door behind him. As soon as he sat on the floor, he started to get sick. Back in the car, the others didn’t know how to react.  
“Jack, we told you to drive safely, and you didn’t. Look what you did,” Rian said in an aggravated tone.  
“Hey, it’s not my fault that Alex has the weakest stomach ever. I mean, you guys are fine,” Jack defended.  
“I actually feel a bit queasy, but nowhere near as bad as Alex. Not your best driving, dude,” Zack replied.  
“You should go in there and help him,” Rian suggested.  
“Why me?” Jack asked.  
“Well, first off, this is your fault. Second, he likes to be with you when he’s sick. Remember when he got the flu a few weeks ago on tour? He never wanted to leave your side,” Rian explained.  
“I guess that’s true. I’ll be back with Alex in a few,” Jack said as he got out of the car. He walked into the rest stop and could hear Alex getting sick from outside of the bathroom.   
Even though he’d been all defensive about it everything the car, he did feel really bad that Alex had gotten so sick due to his driving. Maybe partly due to the big burger he’d had for lunch, but mostly the poor driving. He walked into the bathroom and waited until Alex stopped before knocking on the door.  
“Alex, are you okay?” Jack asked.  
“Oh yeah, I’m great,” Alex sarcastically replied.  
“Do you think you can let me in? I want to help you,” Jack requested. Alex slowly unlocked the door, and Jack pushed it open. Alex was sitting in the corner; his face was pale and showed how much pain he was in. His arm was still wrapped around his stomach, and he looked quite weak. Jack sat down next to Alex and put a hand to his back.  
“I’m sorry that my driving caused this, I feel really bad,” Jack said in a guilty voice.  
“Honestly, I’m not too surprised. This isn’t the first time your driving has made me a bit carsick,” Alex said, trying to laugh some. After a bit of silence, Alex leaned forward to get sick again. Jack rubbed Alex’s back until he finally stopped and leaned against Jack.  
“Do you think you’re done now?” Jack asked.  
“I guess so,” Alex replied. With that, Jack helped Alex up, then took him to rinse out his mouth. After, Jack took Alex back to the car, and saw that Rian was now in the driver’s seat. The two of them got into the backseat, then Alex scooted into the middle seat to lean his head on Jack’s shoulder.  
“Are you alright now, man?” Zack asked his friend.  
“I think so,” Alex replied.  
“I’ll try to drive better than Jack, not like that will be hard to do,” Rian said, as Jack rolled his eyes. Rian started up the car and got them back onto the highway.   
As predicted, Rian’s driving was much better than Jack’s had been, but Alex still felt nauseous from being in the car. He held onto his stomach, hoping the pain would start to go away now that he’d gotten sick. Eventually, he realized that it was getting worse, making him whimper some.  
“Dude, you’re whining. Are you okay?” Jack asked, sounding as concerned as Rian had earlier.  
“Nope, going to be sick again,” Alex replied, sitting up.   
“Can you wait until we get to another exit?” Zack asked.  
“No, definitely can’t. Pull over now, please?” Alex requested. Rian quickly pulled onto the shoulder of the road, and Alex scrambled out of the car. He walked a bit farther from the highway and started to get sick again. Jack followed Alex and rubbed his back like he’d done at the rest stop.   
After a couple of minutes, Alex stopped throwing up. He gagged some but knew that there was nothing else left to come up at that point.  
“Are you going to get sick again?” Jack asked his friend.  
“I don’t think I can. I don’t have anything else left to throw up, but my stomach still kills, which is why I keep gagging,” Alex explained.  
“Hey, I just remembered, I have some children’s anti-nausea tablets in my bag, I’ll get you one,” Jack offered. Alex just nodded and got back into the car. Jack grabbed the medicine from his bag in the trunk, then handed it to Alex as he got back in the car. Alex thanked Jack, then took it.  
“Children’s tablets?” Rian skeptically asked.   
“I don’t like swallowing pills,” Jack replied.  
“Alex, we’re about an hour away from the hotel right now. Do you think that you can handle that?” Rian asked.  
“I’m going to have to, aren’t I? I don’t think I can throw up anymore, and the medicine should help some,” Alex replied.   
“Well, I guess we should keep going, then,” Zack replied. Rian restarted the car, then merged back onto the interstate. The medicine definitely did help Alex some, but his stomach felt off for the rest of the car ride. From there to the hotel, Alex kept his eyes closed, and his head resting on Jack’s shoulder.   
When they got to the hotel, they quickly checked in, then took their bags to their room, which had two queen sized beds and a big TV in it.  
“Now that we’re out of the car, how’re you feeling?” Jack asked as the four of them sat down on their beds.  
“We’re supposed to be at that party in about an hour,” Zack added.  
“Honestly, I still feel pretty bad. I haven’t been this carsick in years. I think I’m going to skip the party tonight; drinking wouldn’t be a good idea for me right now. You guys go have fun,” Alex said, getting under the covers of his bed.  
“No, we can stay here,” Rian replied.  
“Wait, what? Why would you do that? You don’t have to give up a fun night because of me,” Alex replied.  
“Alex, we came up here so we could all have a good time together. It’d be pretty shitty of us to leave you for a kick ass party while you’re here, all alone and feeling like shit. We’re staying here with you,” Jack stated, as the three of them put on sweats, and got into bed.  
“Wow, you guys are the best. Thank you,” Alex replied.  
“Of course, buddy,” Zack replied.  
“I really appreciate this, but you’ve really got to fix your driving, Jack,” Alex said, making them all laugh. The four of them spent their Friday night in their hotel room, relaxing and watching movies with Alex, who felt better as the night went on.   
The next day, they were able to go to the football game and a party like they’d hoped, and the weekend turned to to be one of the best they’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was a request for someone on my Tumblr! I absolutely love requests, so never hesitate to send them in! (If you don't want to request in the comments on here, my Tumblr is atlfics). I hope everyone liked this, I have two Halloween stories to post this week, so look out for those! I'm going to write a bunch of holiday fics this year, because they were so fun last year! Send requests if you have them! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
